<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>84 to 20 by Wiccan507</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996783">84 to 20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507'>Wiccan507</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, First Meetings, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Stiles 84th birthday he looks around at all of his friends. They've all met their soulmates and returned to the young age of 20. And while he doesn't know it yet, tomorrow he'll be celebrating his 20th too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>84 to 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This honestly came out of nowhere!! I just had the thought and had to write it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His 84<sup>th</sup> birthday had been a glorious day, and Stiles watched his friends laugh around him. He liked to make sure every one of his birthdays was celebrated in the best way. He and Scott had spent the morning preparing all of the food for this afternoon. Granted, Scott did most of the work since Stiles was starting to feel tired in his old age.</p><p>Speaking of, Scott dropped into the seat beside him, and he smiled at his best friend. The man’s dark hair was growing longer. It reached past his ears now, Stiles felt the urge to ruffle it.</p><p>“You alright?” Scott asked.</p><p>“Perfect.” Scott smiled at him and clapped him on the back. The man grabbed a beer from the cooler and jogged over to his soulmate. It was still hard to believe that Scott was 20 again and about to start his life all over. Though this time he’d get to spend the whole thing with Alison. The dark-haired woman waved at him, and he waved back. Briefly, he wonders what she looked like as an old woman. Scott had met her at the grocery store. She was 83 years old until they’d bumped into each other. They’d left the place in their 20’s and excited to live all over again.</p><p>The sun was starting to set behind the trees, and Stiles decided to go for a walk. He adored his friends, but they’d all found their soulmates.</p><p>Lydia had once been older than him by a few months, and now she was 25. Well, not now, she’d met Jordan Parrish 5 years ago. He’d been older than both of them at 96, and now he was younger than Stiles. They were manning the BBQ, and from what he could hear, Lydia was talking to him about colour theory. They’d finalised all their paperwork yesterday, and next month they’d finally be taking their daughter home. Lydia wanted her room to be the perfect colour,  and Jordan figured she’d just be happy to not share with 3 other girls.</p><p>Stiles let his eyes drift over to the other happy couple. Even Jackson, whilst still an asshole, had met Isaac, also an asshole, in France 3 years ago. Now, they split their time between Beacon Hills, London and Paris. He’s not sure how they manage it, he thinks he’d get sick being on planes all the time. But they seem happy enough to do it.</p><p>It wasn’t that he was jealous, he was just worried he’d get left behind. What if it was years before he met his soulmate? Would his friends all be in their 30s and he just turning 20? Pushing those thoughts away, he slips away from the party and towards the forest surrounding his house. He’s careful in each step he takes. He wasn’t exactly a spring chicken anymore. His hands drift along the bark of each tree until he comes across a cabin in a small clearing. He couldn’t remember a cabin being out here, but then his memory wasn’t what it used to be.</p><p>It’s beautiful. It’s entirely made out of wood, and there are flower boxes underneath the windows, and the front garden displays a wonderful array of home-grown fruit and veg.</p><p>He startles as someone says, “Can I help you?” Stiles squints as he tries to make out the man on the other side of the clearing. The man steps out of the shadow of the trees, and Stiles admits to himself how attractive the man is. Maybe a few years older than Stiles but he’s aged well.</p><p>“Sorry. I was out on a walk. I don’t remember this here, is it new?” he asks.</p><p>“I had it built about a year ago.”</p><p>“It’s lovely.” Stiles can’t stop himself from admiring both the house and the man. Stiles would bet his entire life that this man was good-looking in his youth.</p><p>“Thank you.” The silence settles over them, and Stiles finds himself wanting to stay. Wants to talk to this man for as long as possible.</p><p>“It’s my birthday today.” He doesn’t know why he tells him, but he does. The man’s lips twitch up into a smile.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’m Stiles Stilinski.” He sticks his hand out for the man to shake. Which, he belatedly realises is ridiculous, because the man has to cross the small clearing to shake his hand. But he does. The man crosses over to him and slips his hand into Stiles’s. “Derek Hale.”</p><p>The hair on Derek’s head turns from grey to black, his beard does the same, and his skin smooths out as he reverts to 20 years old. Stiles knows his body has done the same, the aches and pains that came with age disappear. They stand there, still holding each other’s hand and just taking each other in. Stiles wasn’t sure how he pictured meeting his soulmate, but he always thought there’d be more bells and whistles. This is better. Standing in the middle of the preserve, as the sun sets behind them, it’s better than anything he imagined.</p><p>“I knew you were handsome in your youth,” he says. Derek laughs, and Stiles seriously won the soulmate lottery.</p><p>“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any better looking, you go and do this,” Derek smirks. Part of him wants to take Derek inside the cabin and stay with him until he knows everything about his life, but he thinks about his friends. He knows they’d understand, but he only turns 84 once, probably twice, and he really wants Derek to know the people he loves.</p><p>“Would you like to come meet my friends?” he asks.</p><p> “Where?” Derek gives him a look, one that Stiles is sure means he’d go anywhere Stiles asked, but Stiles just smirks at him.</p><p>“My birthday party.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I think the answer to that just got a lot more complicated, but officially, 84.”</p><p>“Well, I think you look amazing for 84. I’m 86 myself.”</p><p>“And you don’t look a day over 30,” he says seriously.</p><p>Derek laughs, “Where’s the party?”</p><p>“I’ll lead the way.” Derek nods his head, and Stiles twists their hands until he can interlock their fingers.</p><p>His 84<sup>th</sup> birthday is definitely his best birthday yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>